Conventional gas analysis methods using IR-paramagnetic and mass-spectrometer technology need a physical contact with the gas to be analyzed. This means that the gas has to be cooled before entering the analyzer which may affect the results of the measurements. Another disadvantage with conventional gas analyzers is that they can not simultaneously measure the temperature of the gas and analyze the gas.
It is known that the attenuation of a continuum radio signal can be used to recover the amount of black smoke in exhaust fumes, JP 60-64234. This patent method does not determine any molecular content, nor does it determine any temperature.
It is also known that the changes in the refractive index of flying ash can be used to determine the carbon content therein, WO 90/03568. This patent method does not distinguish between molecular species and does not measure any spectral lines or determine molecular densities, configuration, or temperature.
It is also known that attenuation and reflection in the exhaust fumes from a reaction engine can be used to determine changes in the exhaust fume composition, WO 90/03568. This method does not determine any molecular species or temperature.
It is also known that the existence of a specific molecular specie can be decided if the molecular gas is first mixed with a drive gas and then injected into a cavity chamber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,653. The cavity is then adjusted to the wavelength of the molecular transition and the molecular gas is excited by injecting a radio signal. The radio transmitter is then turned off and the molecule will emit at its specific frequency if it is present. This method measures a single molecular line at the time and can only detect the molecular species for which it is specifically adjusted. This method does not measure the temperature or the molecular density within the process since the molecular gas has to be taken out of the process-room to the special cavity and the gas is also contaminated with a drive gas.
None of the above patents discloses discusses, or makes possible the simultaneous determination of a multiple of molecular lines and species or can determine molecular densities and temperature in a working melting process of combustion process without any interaction with the gas flow.
Changes in the pattern of electromagnetic wave fronts represent the most sensitive probes in physics. Electromagnetic waves may penetrate media of varying physical properties, changing its amplitude and phase in a way which is specific to the content of the media. Thus molecular gas will emit or absorb electromagnetic radiation mainly depending on its density, the physical temperature, or the radiation field in the area where the gas resides. Continuum radiation will also be affected when penetrating a media in the sense that the amplitude will be attenuated and the propagation velocity will change, resulting in a sudden change of phase in the interface area. The radioband is of particular interest in that here waves can penetrate deeper into dusty areas and also detect and measure complicated molecules by their rotational transitions.